testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension Fanfic - The Revival of a New Era; Memories
(Aphrodite, Age 10; Luke, Age 13) - Aphrodite's POV "LUKEY!" "Ugh," He groans, rolling his eyes. "Why do you give me that name?" "Why do you call me 'Clumsy' when my real name is Aphrodite?" "...Nevermind," He mumbles, somewhat upset. "I wanna go play..." "Well, mom and dad don't let us go play without me with you, and I don't feel like it," He complains, and I heave a sigh. "Is it because you're in looove with Sky?" I sing-song, prancing around. "No!" "I'm gonna go tell!" I say through a giggle, sprinting off. He follows behind closely, lifting me up from underneath and turning me upside-down. I scream. "HEY!" "You're smaller than me. Like, way smaller..." "Shut up, Lukey." "You, Clumsy!" "You first!" I say, before rolling my eyes to the back of my head and forcing heat to my cheeks. I hear him chuckle a little before his breathing gets stronger. "...Clumsy?" I stay quiet, faking a faint phase. "Clumsy?" He asks again, flipping me back over to where my feet touch the ground slightly. I feel a smug grin come up on my face as I open my eyes. "GULLIBLE!" I scream, giggling as I begin running off again, this time succeeding in doing so. I wasn't going to really tell Sky, I always taunted him with any girl that he knew. It's just so much fun... ---- (Aphrodite, Age 12; Luke, Age 15; Andrew, Age 13) - Aphrodite's POV "I wanna have friends! Let me be friends with your friends!" "No, Aphrodite!" "Why not?" "Because we're all older than you!" "So?" I shout, tears welling in my eyes. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you...you haven't been alone not once..." "Maybe because I don't play rough with my friends!" "You're right! That's why a 12-year-old like me is better at wrestling than you'll ever be!" "That's not true!" "Yes it is!" I scream, tears rolling down my face. "I hate you! You're the worst brother I've ever had and everything would be better without you here!" "Me? I'm more mature than you are! If mom and dad stopped having children once I was born, it'd save me a hella lot of trouble! I wish you weren't even born!" "I-I...I HATE YOU!" I yell back again, my voice raw and livid, bursting out of the room and running off as far as my legs can carry. He tried running behind me for the first two minutes, but I heard his footsteps retreat as I pushed myself deeper into the forest. I don't even realize what I crashed into before I find myself upon the dark soil, a throbbing pain in my head. I squint as the sun blinds me, before a figure blocks it and a hand yanks me up. I shriek in fear before swinging my right fist at the figure's jaw, or at least, what I thought was a jaw, and they recoil back. Already propped in a fighting stance with my knees bouncing, the figure holding their head with their left hand. "Nice to meet you too," A male voice says, and he bites his lip, clenching his jaw. I immediately drop my hands and rush over to help, but they hold a hand out. "You know...maybe I'll get better if you don't put your hands on me, because so far, we aren't off to a good start..." "S-Sorry." I say quickly, rubbing my elbow awkwardly. "I have fast reflexes..." "I can see that," He comments with a smirk, and I finally look up to see a boy with red-brown hair, piercing green eyes and a tattoo right beneath his left eye. "How old are you to be throwing sucker punches like that, anyway?" "...Twelve." "Impressive," He says with a lopsided smile, leaning down to pick up a quiver of bronze arrows. My eyes follow them as he swings it around his shoulder. People would rumor about the bow and arrow all the time, I just never saw one in person... "Nice bow." "Thanks." "So how old are you?" "Huh?" "I asked how old are you." "Oh...I'm thirteen." His voice cracks, and I stifle a laugh. "Damn puberty..." "What's your name?" I question, frankly quite curious and a little bit taken aback. Not many people swore around where I used to live. Not even Lukey, since it was apparently "bad manners"... The boy waves a hand in front of me and I knit my eyebrows. "I told you." "Huh?" "My name's Andrew." "Can I call you Drew?" He ponders for a second before grinning slightly. "Drew...I like that." "Cool," I say, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. "What's yours? Your name, I mean." "Oh...My name's Aphrodite. Aphrodite Matthews." "I wasn't asking to get into formalities. But nice name..." "Thank you. My aunt is actually Queen...sorry if I'm a little too formal." His eyes widen and I swallow dryly, thinking about whether or not I shouldn't have said that. I barely know him...what if he's lying to me? Mom told me never to talk to strangers...but he seemed friendly... "Queen?" He says, leaning against a tree. I nod. "Yep. Queen of Valond." "Wow...life must be awesome for you." "It's not for you?" "Not really," He mutters, fumbling with something in his pocket with a blank expression. I cross my arms before hearing leaves crack from behind me and familiar mousy brown hair spiralling towards the ground. I hear a small "Ooof" and can't help but laugh a little before recognizing who it is. "And you call me clumsy?" I ask, slightly upset but a little more comfortable. He scurries up to the ground, putting his arm around my arm and locking them together. "...Dad wants you home." "What? Why!? Did you say anything?! Luke I swear if you-" "Who are you? And why were you talking to my sister?" Luke asks, and I roll my eyes. He was always so protective of me, just because I'm younger than him... "Woah, calm down," Drew says, putting his hands up in surrender. "The name's Andrew, and to get things straight, I didn't approach your sister, your sister approached me...with a jab to the face..." "I said I was sorry!" I butt in, before my brother averts his eyes to me, fury in his eyes. "Go home." "Why?! Dad's going to kill me...I can't go back there..." "Too bad...it's your fault for punching someone..." He looks back up to Drew. "Sorry about her. She doesn't know any manners." He says, grabbing a handful of my hair and dragging me away. I groan. "I was making a friend for the first time in forever!" "I don't think introducing eachother with a punch is exactly developing a bonding between you two..." I roll my eyes as he continues to pull at my hair, forcing me to follow. ---- (Aphrodite, Age 15; Luke, Age 18; Andrew, Age 16) - Aphrodite's POV "DREW!" I yell, punching him in his arm. He bites down on his bottom lip, holding back a yelp, his green eyes glimmering into mine. "What?" I ask, smiling slightly. "Nothing," He answers, shaking his head momentarily before looking out ahead of us. "Kinda reminds me of the first time we met." "No it doesn't." I say with a sly grin. "This is what reminds me of the first time we met," I start, bringing my right fist up to his face, although he catches it. "Damn reflexes..." "I've gotten quicker with them, no?" He asks, chuckling a little as he pushes my hand down. I roll my eyes. "Hey...what are you, anyway?" "Huh?" "I never quite got what you are. I mean, you know I'm half-human, half-sun elf, but the only Sun Elf thing I inherited being my blonde hair..." "You mean race?" "Yeah." "I thought you knew that." "Nope." "Oh...well, if you really must know, I'm quarter human, quarter noble, and half sun elf," He says with a mischevious glint in his eyes. "So don't get on my bad side, Aphrodite." "Surprised that you didn't have an episode the day I hit you." I snicker. "...Maybe something was stopping me." "What, exactly?" I question, biting my lip. "...Don't do that." He says, looking down at me. "Don't do what?" "That...I kiss girls who do that." I quickly shove him away, but continue to bite down on my bottom lip anyway. "...Desperate for a smooch?" "Don't get ahead of yourself, Drew," I say with a small laugh as he swings his arm around my shoulder, smiling. "We all know that you have four girlfriends, anyway." "Care to be a fifth?" "No thank you." ---- (Aphrodite, Age 16; Luke, Age 19; Andrew, Age 17) - Aphrodite's POV "Happy birthday, Drewy!" "Drewy?" "Mmmhmm," I say, stretching out the 'hmm' as I smile softly, pulling him into a warm embrace. He laughs into my hair, hugging me back. "Thanks, Aphrodite-y." "...That doesn't sound right," I retort playfully, still holding onto him. "I know." He says, breaking the hug to turn around to his parents. I'd assume his father, being half-noble, half-human would have green eyes like my mother would say during story-telling, but in this case, it was from Drew's mother, Sun Elf and all... "Seventeen already..." His father says with a large smile, pulling his son into a hug. I don't even notice where I'm going until his mother grabs my hand swiftly, pulling me apart from the two. "You guys...you've grown together...you're already so old..." She says softly, and I see a few tears in her eyes as she smiles, the wrinkles crinkly around her crowsfeet. Pulling me into a tight hug, I pat her back lightly after a while until she brings her lips closer to my ear. "...He's always talked about you, you know." Drew? Nah...Drew...the chill, cool, totally-not-interested-in-his-best-friend actually...actually talks about me...? "Really?" "Crushing since first glance." I giggle a little, pulling away from the hug and looking at her in the eye. "Four years of friendship, Mrs. Logans..." I say, feeling myself blush a little as I can notice Drew staring at me from the corner of my eye. "You're probably mistaking me for someone else...he...he doesn't-" "Hey, Aphrodite! Want to help cut the cake?" I hear Drew yell from the side, and his mothers winks at me. I bite my lip, somewhat hopeful, but pushing the thought deep into the back of my head as I walk over to him, rolling my eyes. "You're seventeen and strong, why can't you?" "You seemed like you were in jeopardy with my mother cornering you over there, so I figured you'd need an excuse." I giggle a little, nudging his ribcage, which I can barely feel like I have for the past years... "Thanks." "Bow lessons later?" He asks, looking at me. I tuck an imaginary strand of hair behind my ear, nodding. "I truly suck at archery, so good luck trying to lure me into that." "It's easy...I just do it the same way I lured you into me." "You mean the way I lured you into me?" I ask, pointing to myself. He hands me a slice of sweet bread, which I bite into almost instantaneously. "Thats not the right word..." He says, rubbing his chin with a slight mischevious spark in his eyes. "More like pushed away..." "Drew!" I say, elbowing him. He flinches before letting out a chuckle. "I was only kidding, Aphrodite," He says, biting into a cream roll. "So what's today's birthday present?" "I dunno yet." He says, shrugging right before Luke bursts right through, Sky by his side. "Am I late?" "Nope, buddy, you're just in time," Drew's father says, patting Luke on the back. I toss my hair to the side dramatically, smirking at my brother as he shoots daggers at me. "Hey, Aphrodite, wanna ditch this? At least for a little while?" "Uh...s-sure." I say as he grabs my wrist, pulling me away from everyone else. He opens the door, exiting out into the streets and we venture out to a nearby forest. "Why're we going here?" He shrugs. "I just felt like it." I hear flapping noises and look to my left immediately to see a grey figure struggling to move. I frown, walking over to it, and noticing that it's a falcon. "It's injured..." Drew says, and I nod. "Y-Yeah...it is...we should help it. I'm gonna go get something to wrap it's leg with." "Okay." He murmurs, and right before I get up, he catches my hand again. "...Be safe." I grin before running back for his house, escaping without anyone noticing with some type of cloth. "Will this work?" "I think so." Drew says softly, taking it from my hands and wrapping it around the falcon's leg. It struggles for the first few seconds before staying still as Drew pulls it closer to his chest, rubbing it's wings in small circles. I sit down next to him. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if you kept it as a pet," I propose, and he looks over to me. "...Yours wouldn't either." "What are you suggesting?" "Maybe you should have it." "...It's your birthday, Drew." "So? If there's anything I want for my birthday, it's for you to be happy." I feel a smile creep onto my lips as I avert my eyes to the ground, folding my hands in my lap. "Besides, what are best friends for?" He adds, punching me. I giggle a little. "Fine...so what do we name it?" "...Octavian." He replies, handing the bird over to me. It looks at me, dark eyes bright, and I look over at Drew. "Okay." I murmur, before looking back at the falcon. "Nice to meet you, Octavian." ---- (Andrew, Age 14; Aphrodite, Age 13)' '- Andrew's POV "Why are we camping?" Aphrodite asks, slapping her leg. I assume there was a mosquito. "Because camping is fun." "I hate camping. My mother lived in a camp for like, half of her life, but I don't find it fair that I have to experience it..." "I thought you were all big and bad," I say, teasing her. She crosses her arms, and I chuckle. "I may not be big but I'm bad." "Right..." "I am!" "Fine...how about this: we split apart right now, going our seperate ways, and meet up at this very spot in the morning. It's just one night." "One night of worms and mosquitos and crickets and-" "All the things you won't be afraid of after tonight." She bites her lip, pondering for a moment. "And what's in it for me?" "You face your fears and fight them unless they get you first...and a slice of my mother's apple pie..." "Deal!" She says, her face brightening at the last phrase. I laugh a little as she extends her hand out to me, which I shake. "There are a few rules, though." "What's that, Drew?" "You must not scream unless it's an emergency, you musn't exceed the limit of where you can go, you musn't come to my side of the forest under any circumstances, and you must not raid your camping partner's tent. For anything." "For anything? What if raccoons raid your area?" "I'll know if it's a raccoon." "...Fine." "How will we know where to meet?" "Good question," I say, looking to my right and seeing a stack of logs. Walking over, I quickly pile them ontop of eachother until it looks like a mixture of a campfire and a stack of lumber, mainly since it is a stack of lumber... "There we go." "What if I get confused with another campfire and stay until tomorrow night, only to get eaten by some gigantic monster in the forest that kills me silently?" I grab my handkerchief, throwing it on top. "What if-" "Stop with the what-if's...you're such a wimp." She shoves me into a tree, and I holler in pain. "Ow, ow, ow..." "Don't ever call me a wimp," She says, glaring at me, and for once, I think she's being serious about it... Damn... Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she smirks. "I'll show you who's the wimp." She says confidently, before heading off, out of my sight. Holding my arm, I walk about five minutes from where we set up the meeting point and drop my supplies, beginning to build it. Getting onto my knees, I start nailing it into the ground before a really bad pain shoots up my arm, causing me to wail. Looking down, I see a caterpillar, and quickly brush it off, squeezing my eyes shut. "Ahh...Ah...this hurts...ow..." "DREW!?" I hear someone yell, and I bite my lip so hard I can feel blood gushing out, the area where I was bitten swelling. "DREW, DAMMIT, ANSWER ME!" "OVER HERE!" I manage to yell back, and soon enough, I can hear footsteps rushing over to me before familiar golden-blonde hair blocks my vision. "Drew, by the old kings, what happened?" "A caterpillar..." "What the hell? A caterpillar?" "I don't know, just make it stop!" "I mean, I do recall reading about skin contact with caterpillars causing temporary allergic reactions..." I hear her say under her breath before staring right at me. "Let me see," She demands, and I hold out my arm to her as she examines it. "I mean...it doesn't look too bad...nothing serious..." "Nothing serious?! This hurts like-" "Calm down, Andrew, you'll be alright." She says, grabbing some container from her travel bag and twisting open the lid. "What is that?" "Don't talk," She says softly, and I do as she says, swallowing. She dips her fingertips into the substance, grabbing an apple with her other hand and gesturing for me to open my mouth. Doing so, she places the apple between my teeth, and I begin squirming as she applies whatever it is. Weird screaming noises come out of my mouth as she rolls her eyes, rubbing the lotion all over where it hurts the most. "MMMMAHHHH!" "Drew, dammit, calm down," She says softly, grabbing some more as I shake my head rapidly. "MOOHH!" "Yes." "MUH-UHH!" "Yeah-huh. It's ointment. It'll help. Better than the pain of a potion, at least..." She presses the ointment against my skin and I close my eyes, trying to get my mind off of it. "You must have sensitive skin," I hear her say after closing the lid and taking the apple out of my mouth. I breathe heavily. "What...the...f-" "Caterpillars that come in contact with skin can cause several reactions, depending on your skin. The most it has done to Luke was made him itchy, but for you, it did look a little worst than average..." She says, wiping her hands off onto her shirt. I sigh. "It does feel a little better, I guess." She smirks, leaning her head against my chest, relaxing and laying back right next to me. "And you say that I'm a wimp...better yet, not to scream unless it's an 'emergency'," she says, using a hand gesture to imitate quotation marks. I pout. "Hey..." I argue, although she looks at me and bursts into a fit of laughter, to which I join in. "I hate you so much." I say, drawing her in closer to me. She smiles, biting her lip. "I'll always hate you more." ---- (Luke, Age 16; Aphrodite, Age 13;) "I think I just got scarred for life...Mom, help, Luke's stripping in front of me again!" "It's your fault! I was changing, you dimwat!" "I wanted to get my ankle bracelet!" "How is your ankle bracelet going to be in my room?!" "Well it's not in mine, and you always borrow my things from time to time!" "Not some green and pink ankle bracelet that has some stupid charm Andrew gave you for your thirteenth birthday! Besides, I was only half naked, have you never seen a guy shirtless?!" "No!" "From the looks of you, I can see why...." A large pain expands from my back as she thrusts me into the hallway, right when mother walks in, of course... "Would you two care to explain what's going on here?" "Actually, my care jar as empty, so I honestly don't really have enough to explain. Luke's jar is full, though, so I'll be off-" "Ha, no, no, no, no. Both of you are staying right in this hallway until you explain." "It was his fault!" Aphrodite yells, pointing at me. "All his! He left his door open!" "It was just a crack, I thought it was closed!" "And I thought you weren't inside!" "Well, I was, surprise, surprise!" "You want a surprise? I'll show you a damn surprise you-" "APHRODITE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING?!" I hear my father yell from the kitchen, and I bite the inside of my cheek. That was never good. "Aph-woah-die-tee, whuut did I tell yooh about cuhrrrssinggg!" Aphrodite mimics his voice goofily, and I find myself laughing until my mother glares at me. "Aphrodite, your room, now." She demands, and Aphrodite nods her head, heading towards it, although I'm pretty sure she'll find a way to escape within seconds inside there. "Same for you, Lucas. I better not get caught up in anything like this again, so keep your door not only shut, but locked, will you? It'll do us all a favor, bud." She says, before a smile spreads onto her face as she ruffles my hair. I feel myself smile, fixing the buttons of my shirt before heading off to go see Sky. ---- (Andrew, Age 17; Aphrodite, Age 16) - Andrew's POV "...I'm gonna suck at this," Aphrodite says softly, and I shake my head, my hair beginning to get a little long again. Thanks, Sun Elf mother... "Archery is easy, Aphrodite." "...No." "Of course it is. You'll be a natural in no time, Clumsy." "Hey, that name's off limits!" She says through a small laugh, and I pout. "I guess it's not off limits for your brother?" "Only reason I let him keep it is because I've tried making him stop calling me that for years, and he still refuses..." "Fine." I say, pulling out my bow and loading an arrow into it, arriving the first target. "This is pretty easy. I'm only about twenty feet away." "Only?!" "Yeah." I answer, letting the arrow fly as it hits the tree, right at the spot where Aphrodite marked an "X" with some white tape. "Bullseye...everytime." "Self-confident little-" "Wanna try?" I ask, just so I can shut her up. She fakes a smile at me, batting her eyelashes before lifting up the bow and letting an arrow fly, which was a complete waste of time. "Heyy...not fair...you can't use poor accuracy with Jaqueline." "Jaqueline? That's the name of your bow?" "Jaqueline's my wife," I correct her. "But yes. Jaqueline is an item." "...Jaqueline isn't as pretty as me, is she?" She throws a wink in my direction, and I feel myself blush a little before replacing it with a smirk. "Course she is. Prettier, in fact." "Aye!" She says, gritting her teeth as she pinches my arm. I wink at her, pulling her closer. "I'm kidding...you're the prettiest girl I know..." "Prettier than that girl you broke up with last week? What was her name...Adelaide?" Color rushes to my face. "U-Uh...I-I...Uh..." "The news spread like wildfire, Drew." She says with a mischevious smirk. "But I'll take your answer as a yes, considering your face is a tomato." "My face is sexy, and not a tomato." "Your face is sexy indeed," She whispers, before yanking the bow out of my hand and pulling an arrow into it, aiming again. I bite my lip at her flirting, but quickly toss the thought aside, trying to pin-point out things she needs to do. "Okay, so first, try not holding the string at such an awkward angle..." "Okay...so...what?" "Like, hold it up but not-oh, no, not that up. You'll shoot into the sky if you do that." She then aims it downwards, but a little...too...much... "No, not that down, either. You'll end up with an arrowhead drilled into the ground. Do it like this," I demonstrate, wrapping my hands around her arms and pulling it into the position I watched my dad do when I was younger. "Oh..." "Then, try to apply a little more...strength to it. Like, pull the string back more." She does so, but a little too much again. "No, don't do that. You'll most likely damage the arrow if it goes off with too much force." "Is it the same with shooting a person?" "No, not really, since it'd go through the person if you do it with that much speed." "Oh, okay. Interesting..." She says, her eyes skimming over my face and I laugh. "Don't get ideas. I'm helping you." "Helping the enemy." She says, and I roll my eyes. "Anyway, here, try to do it like this," I say, pushing her hand a bit more forward whereas her stance would be balanced and her chest wouldn't be as exposed. "Alright...now...just, well, let go." Doing so, the arrow lands into a branch and drives it towards the ground. Everything is silent between us as she blushes in humiliation, right before I hear Octavion's wings flapping from behind. "Octavian's hungry." Aphrodite says, and I nod. "Any food?" "I got a slab of duck from the lake, but I don't know if he likes it. I got it just for him, though, so he better like it since I'm pretty sure I'm not as skilled of a hunter as he is." "Give it a try." I say, and she pulls out a chunk of meat, tossing it at Octavian. He quickly tears at the flesh and I grimace. "...Gross." "Very." She says, rubbing her hands onto her pants and flipping her hair to the side. "You aren't hungry?" I ask her, and she shakes her head. "No, not hungry...starving." She says with a small smile. "But I do want to practice archery." "Then let's take a break." "Alright," She says, sitting down beside me. "Did you even bring any food?" "I have some grapes..." A small smile comes onto her face. "I like grapes." Plucking a grape off of the vine, she opens her mouth and I drop one into it as she chews it slowly. "Are you hungry?" "Nah, I ate before practice," I lie, pushing another one into her mouth. She nods, looking up. "What happened between you and Adelaide, anyway?" "Oh, her..." I mumble. "Nothing, really. I just wasn't as interested in her as I thought." I shrug, feeding her a few more. She pulls at her leggings. "Oh." "Have you even gotten into a relationship before?" She shakes her head, her cheeks flushing. "I kinda feel like I'm too much of a flirt to be one for the whole lovey-dovey thing." She says softly, taking my own hand and plopping a grape that I had sandwiched in between my index and thumb finger into her mouth. "Enough about me, though," She says quickly with a small grin. "I wanna be badass at archery, so teach me!" I chuckle as she pulls me up tightly by my arm, giggling along the way. "Alright, alright, slow down a little!" ---- (Aphrodite, Age 17; Drew, Age 18) - Aphrodite's POV "NO! I DO NOT, NEVER, EVER WILL TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING SHARP, APHRODITE!" "It's only scissors..." I say, my legs wrapped around his waist as he struggles to pry them off of it. "NO HAIRCUTS!" "I won't cut you...I promise...just let me..." Several minutes later, he's sitting on the kitchen counter, me straddling him as there was no other way that I could hold him down as I begin trimming his bangs. Let's just say that he put up a fight...but I found a way. "...Why don't you like keeping your hair long?" I question, small tawny sprinkles of hair raining down in front of his eyes as he blinks. "...Not sure." He says after a moment, and I begin working on the sides of his hair. "I guess I just don't want to deal with it getting in my eyes or having to braid it, or something." "Okay." I say softly, sweeping a handful of hair to the side with my hand as I turn my head to get a good angle of the back of his hair, which slightly hovers over his shoulders in small waves. "...Your hair is cute." I tease, biting my lip. "No it's not." He bickers playfully, smiling. "I'd die to have auburn hair rather than this golden-blonde hair color...too common..." I say, moving on to the other side of his head. "If you died, then you wouldn't be able to have auburn hair." "Shut up." I say, smiling slightly. "Kisses shut me up." "I'm sure they do." '' ''"...Hint, hint." "Haha - no." I say flatly, gathering the pile of hair and dumping it into the trash. He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, and I smirk. "You're all done...I'll be heading home," I say with a snicker, walking out into the back. I sense him following me and smile softly, turning around. "And what exactly are you doing?" "Following you." "Why?" "Just because," He says with a nonchalant shrug. "Well, I have to head home, so are you coming with?" He shakes his head, smiling. "Thanks for not stabbing me on accident." "On purpose, you mean." "Same thing." I smirk, continuing to head home. Category:Stories by Blissfully Mine Category:Owned by Blissfully Mine Category:Ascension Category:Fanfiction